Currently, on line social commerce is approximately 25% or more of Internet traffic conducted through social channels. Many companies are interested in how to monetize or make money from the interactions that occur in the social forums (e.g., chats, blogs, wiki®, Facebook®, Linkedin®, twitter®, foursquare®, and mobile applications). Pop-up advertisements currently experienced by users on line are considered distractions and disruptions, because although the pop-up may be related to the user, the pop-up is unlikely to be related to what the user is doing.
Today, commerce may be conducted on websites by a user navigating to a company's social forum web page (e.g., the GAP's® Facebook® page) to purchase a product and/or service from the company. A user may have the ability to purchase products from a particular company through the social forum by going to the webpage of the company within the social forum. However, in order for the user to purchase a particular product the user is directed to a particular physical or digital space to complete a transaction, away from the user's current interaction (e.g., dialogue with another user). A user may interrupt a current interaction and/or context to go to a physical store or a dedicated online store (e.g., website) in order to make purchases of goods and services. The physical and online stores tend to be divorced from the conversations and interactions occurring within the social forums. Regardless of whether an advertisement campaign is being used by a company for a new or existing brand or product, or whether a user's friend is communicating information to the user about the company, brand, or product (e.g., a new watch your friend purchased), the user currently leaves the social forum or at some future point in time the user may go to the physical store or navigate to the online store to acquire additional information, initiate and complete the purchase of the product mentioned by advertisements and/or the user's friend.